


Back Alley Brawl

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, M/M, Non Consensual, Rough Sex, Semipublic Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched Green Street Hooligans and got this idea, which doesn't involve Elijah in the slightest.  Makes me miss Ireland, having a pint and a fag at the pub on the corner, and bloody amazing matches.  Munster/France, rugby, anyone?  Not for the feint of heart, but if you like evil Bean and spirited Dom, you might like this.  It was also written rather quickly, so it may be take it or leave it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley Brawl

Dom wasn't sure why, but he was raring for a fight. His favourite pub, in bloody fucking Manchester no less, had been overrun by morons. Not just morons, but Sheffield United fans. Bleeding obnoxious, no good cunts of fans who had the audacity to drink at _his_ pub on game day, nattering on about their team and generally pissing Dom the hell off. When Sheffie finally scored a goal, they erupted into a roar, and Dom had had enough.

"All right, yeh wankers! Why don't you just piss off, yeah?"

There was silence in the pub, outside of the drone of the telly, and the ringleader of the Sheffield people turned slowly to face Dom, not leaving his barstool.

"You first," he replied, his eyes narrowed, sizing Dom up. And then, the fucker laughed. The audacity.

"Listen, _cunt_," Dom retorted, holding his ground. "You come into _my_ pub, insult _my_ team, in _my_ city, supporting a team that the whole bloody rest of the Premiere League could wipe its arse with. Now, you want to repeat yourself?"

There was a chorus of "ohh!" and "fucking 'ell!" and other jeers, and then the other man stood, slowly, his leather duster jacket trailing behind him, green eyes locked on Dom as he took a step forward. The bloke was tall, yeah, but Dom had his mates, and this was his bloody turf.

"How about _you_ listen to me, sweetheart. You don't fuck with me or my boys, all right? We'll watch the game wherever the fuck we want, and if you've got a problem with that, I'd be happy to take it outside."

"Fucking 'ell, Sean! Why don't we just finish him off in here, yeah? We could wipe the floor with the poofter!"

Some of Dom's mates made to rise behind him, but he stopped them with a hand held in warning behind his back, and he noticed that this Sean character did the same. This was between the two of them. Dom might have looked small, but he'd had enough brawls with City fans in his day. He knew how to handle himself.

"Fine then. Let's take it out in the alley. But my boys aren't getting involved in this one," Dom stipulated. "It's between you and me, _Sean_. And when you get back to bloody feckin' Sheffield, you can tell your mates that Dom Monaghan doesn't tolerate arseholes and eejits in _his_ pub. Got it?"

Dom was practically in Sean's face now, leaning up to de-emphasise his disadvantage, but to Sean's credit he didn't throw the first punch. Yet.

"It's a deal. Boys, stay in here 'till I come back with the fucker's body in a bag, yeah? No matter what."

There was a round of grunts of approval, and Dom turned to his own group, yanking off his denim jacket and tossing it to the nearest bloke. "Same for ye, all right? Nothing funny. This is between me and him." The lads nodded, and Dom was out the door.

The minute the door slam closed behind them, Sean threw a punch. Dom was quick, however, and he ducked it without a problem, shifting his weight to his toes as he moved in for a punch to the stomach. He was a second too late to take his opponent by surprise, however, and Sean grabbed his fist before it made contact, this time getting in a nice swing to the jaw.

"Bloody _fucker_!" Dom cursed, spitting blood over his shoulder.

"With the best bloody _fucking_ football club in the country!" Sean retorted, a mad grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes. Seeing red, Dom charged him, and Sean just laughed as he was shoved into the brick wall, barely seeming to feel it as he threw another punch, this one deflected by the flat of Dom's hand. Dom cuffed him a good blow to the side of the head before Sean managed to get a hold of him by the waist and literally throw him across the alley. Dom landed in a painful heap three quarters of the way across and shook his head, dazed.

"I've fucked up more lads like you than I can count," Sean warned, almost conversationally, as he slowly stepped towards where Dom was getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "You'd do well to get the fuck out of town, mate."

"Fuck off! This is my fucking town, and _you'll_ get the fuck out of it!" Dom yelled, again charging the bigger man in a blind rage. Dom was never much for technique, and unfortunately in this case size didn't help much, either. Another punch to the side of the head didn't seem to do much damage, and this time Sean got a punch in to Dom's stomach, dazing him as he folded over, dropping to his knees. When Sean approached again, he tried to kick his legs out from underneath him, but the man just landed atop Dom and growled, shoving the smaller man to his back on the tarmac.

Dom tried to struggle, fists flying, but Sean just stared at him with a fucking evil look in his eye, and pinned both wrists to his sides. After a brief tussle, Sean managed to pull a pair of metal handcuffs from the pocket of his bleeding Dracula coat and get Dom's wrists cuffed behind his back. Dom just stared.

"What kind of fucking freak are you?" he shrieked as Sean just cackled and set to removing Dom's belt. Seeing the quick work of Sean's hands, he really started to panic.

"The kind of fucking freak who's fucked bloody every arsehole who attempts to insult United to his face. Dry. You never know when a pair of cuffs might come in handy."

Dom's eyes went wide at that statement—man was off his fucking rocker—and tried to squirm away as Sean easily flipped him, dragging his trousers and pants down to his knees to further immobilize him. He managed only one scream before Sean's big hand came down over his mouth. He bit hard, but to no effect, and Sean produced a strip of black cloth out of his seemingly bottomless pocket, effectively gagging the other man.

"I admire you, bitch boy," Sean commented casually as he unzipped his trousers, headless of Dom's protests through the gag. "You stand up for your team, even though it was obvious who was going to win in this row. You've got a spirit for such a little guy. And that's why I'm not going to kill you," he added, flipping a switchblade dangerously close to Dom's neck. Dom's eyes went wide as his grunts turned to whimpers, and the blade scraped his neck, drawing just a few drops of blood.

"I don't want to hurt you, precious," Sean continued. "You've got that spirit, and you're kind of pretty in an odd sort of way. I like fucking pretty boys; I even have some return customers. But you try _anything_, and I guarantee I will cut you so fast your head will spin. Literally. Got that?"

Dom nodded, desperately, moaning in distress behind the gag, and Sean just laughed, producing a condom from his pocket and rolling it on one handed.

"Open up, bitch."

Dom's scream was muffled as Sean penetrated him by sheer force, and hard as he tried to relax his muscles, it wasn't going to do a bloody thing. Kind of like the condom, which was sure to tear under such friction, and if Dom hadn't already been panicking, he was now. Worse than that though, worse than the fact that his arsehole was probably bloody and he was being fucked in an alley by a bleeding _Sheffield_ fan, was the humiliation when said man reached under Dom's body and found his cock completely, inexplicably hard.

Dom moaned helplessly behind the gag, shaking his head frantically, and Sean laughed even more cruelly, thrusting hard enough to grind Dom's cock brutally into the cup of his hand. "What's this, sweetheart? I think you may actually _like_ being buggered in dark alleys by strangers. Fancy that."

Sean continued to laugh as he fucked Dom faster, his hips pistoning at a brutal rate eased by the lubrication of Dom's blood. He grabbed Dom by the hair, wrenching his head back to Sean's shoulder so that Sean could see the fear in his wide eyes, and Sean laughed.

"Bloody poofter. Bloody weird poofter at that. But so _fucking_ tight, lad."   
Dom gasped in surprise when Sean had the audacity to lean down and actually _kiss_ Dom through the gag, undoubtably tasting blood and sweat and Dom's own tears. He groaned through the kiss, and Sean was still snickering when he pulled away.

"I've got your number all right, kid. You probably challenged me just because you _wanted_ to get taken down. You normally get this hard from being in a fight?" Dom shook his head frantically, but Sean paid him no heed. "Slut," he growled, and then, incredibly, reached his discarded knife up, slicing through the cloth gag and nearly cutting Dom's lip off in the process. Before Dom could speak or scream, though, Sean bit the gag and spat it out, and then leaned in to capture Dom's tongue, engaging him in a long kiss, tongues battling fiercely as Sean sucked the blood from a cut in Dom's mouth and came silently inside him.

"Fucking hell," Dom cursed when Sean finally pulled out and threw the condom to the side of the alley. "Take these fucking things off me, yeah?" He rattled the cuffs, and Sean just grinned and shook his head.

"Not yet, yeh bloody freak. We've got some business to take care of first."

"Business? What the…?" Dom trailed off as Sean grabbed his dick in one hand, his grin maniacal, and pressed the knife to Dom's cheek with the other. "No! Oh no, oh no, oh…"

"Shut up, slut," Sean growled. "You fucking want this, and I'm going to make you come in a pool of your own fucking blood, and you're going to remember me for _days_, lad. And next time I want to watch a game in your part of town, you're going to welcome me with bloody fucking open arms because you're so ashamed. Because you got buggered up the arse in an alley by a bloke who fucking reamed you to pieces, and you loved every God damned minute of it."

Dom whinged in the back of his throat as he came, thrusting into Sean's hand, completely flabbergasted by the whole situation, and then his eyes went wide, staring at Sean's lips as they formed a cruel little laugh.

Because Sean was right.


End file.
